ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother of Ultra
is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic. Her debut was in the first episode of Ultraman Taro and is the mother of Taro. Her real name, , was revealed in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Biography Great Ultra War Due to the formation of the Space Garrison and their set goal of bringing justice to the universe, the Land of Light was attacked by Alien Emperor's great monster army and was conquered by The Emperor's forces. However the people of the Land of Light continued to fight back. Marrie was the head nurse of the Silver Cross, a medical group that was formed during the war against The Emperor. It was during that time when Marie met Ken, the young Ultra Crusader who would go on to defeat The Emperor. It was Marie who treated Ken's wounds after the battle was finished. She would eventually become Ken's wife and together they rebuilt the Space Garrison, becoming the Father and Mother of Ultra. During this time, she and Ken adopted the son of Ken's late friend. Belial's fall Not much is known about Marie at this point in time, but she knew Belial before he sought out the power of the Plasma Spark. During the time when Belial led the second great monster army to attack the Land of Light, She was helping a younger Zoffy, and witnessed Belail's defeat at the hands of Ultraman King. Some time later she gave birth to Taro. Taro Mother of Ultra first appeared before Kotaro Higashi as a human crossing guard and gave him a special item called "The Ultra Badge", saying it was a good luck charm. Later, when Kotaro was killed by the monster Astromons, she transported him to the Land of Light. There, as her true self, and along side the five Ultra Brothers witness the merge between Kotaro with her son, Ultraman Taro. Kotaro is then returned to Earth only a moment after he left, but reborn with Taro. From that point on, Mother would continue to appear on Earth to aid both Kotaro and Ultraman Taro in battle, by healing/fighting alongside him, like their battle against Live King. She is also responsible for bringing both Zoffy and Taro back to life after they were killed by the monster Birdon. Eventually, Kotaro returns the Badge to her, when Taro returned to the Land of Light. 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Then, some time later, Piko, a young village boy, takes a bullet in the face and dies after valiantly trying to prevent the statue of a god from being stolen by thugs. In the Land of Light, Mother sticks her hand into a box, and it emerges from the sky on Earth and takes the body of Piko away as his friends look on. Mother then transforms and resurrects Piko into the white monkey god, Hanuman, to not only get revenge, but also aid the ultra brothers in a battle against a revived army of monsters. Leo Mother of Ultra has continued to help the Ultra Brothers during Ultraman Leo's time on earth, such as allowing Leo and Astra to become members of the Ultra Brothers. Mebius In Ultraman Mebius she transforms Hunter Knight Tsurugi back into Ultraman Hikari, saving his life after his battle with Bogalmons. Ultra Galaxy Legends to be added The Revenge of Belial Mother of Ultra also appeared in this movie,she was present with Father of Ultra and the Ultra Brothers and Zero to discuss about the new issue. Later, when Zero decided to go, Mother of Ultra also give Zero her light. Later,she was returning back to the Land of Light when the Ultras defeated Belial's army. Ginga Like the other Ultras, she took part in the Dark Spark War and was also turned into a Spark Doll. She and Father of Ultra appeared in episode 5 of Ultraman Ginga. It was a flashback scene where Father scolded a young Taro for saying he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. As Taro watches Dark Lugiel destroy the school, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra appear to him in a vision, and encourage him to keep fighting on. This, coupled with the singing of the humans, brings Taro fully back to life once more, and he bravely goes to fight Dark Lugiel. Mother of Ultra Techniques *Mother Beam *Mother Shower *Mother Destruction Beam *Power Beam *Silver Cross Beam *Relive Beam *Mother Punch *Mother Kick *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 32,000 *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 600 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 120 knots *'Jumping Distance': 350 m Behind the scenes Portrayal Mother of Ultra is voiced by in Ultraman Taro, by in The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army, from Ultraman Story until Ultraman Mebius, in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, from Ultraman Mebius until now and by in The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman. Her suit actors are , , and . Notes * In the first episode, her suit is actually the Ultraman suit with breasts and hair added. This is because her actual suit was not finished yet, and is the reason for her freakish first appearance. * Because Mother of Ultra's suit actor in Ultraman Taro was a man, Tsuburaya did not credit the actor, fearing that the information would "break children's dream". Since Taro all of Mother of Ultra's suit actors have been female. * Tsuburaya revealed that it was the Mother of Ultra that saved Dan Moroboshi from Silver Bloome when MAC was destroyed. Originally Zoffy was to be the one who would save Dan.